


A Family Picnic

by hopeduckling13



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Picnic, Reunion, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 13:00:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10663140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeduckling13/pseuds/hopeduckling13
Summary: Set in the futureHenry comes back from college and he spends time with his parents and the rest of the family.[Captain Swan]





	A Family Picnic

Emma's POV

I was actually still asleep, but I slowly began waking up, so I did hear someone saying "On three. One. Two. Three." I couldn't realize what was happening or what day it was though. I couldn't stop it either, so a few seconds later I felt two people jumping on top of me and Killian. 

"Wake up!" I heard them both scream and it brought a smile to my face. They're obviously very excited. I couldn't blame them though. I am too. 

Today Henry is coming home for a few days from college. I missed him so much and so did his little siblings. They've been talking about him and nothing else for the past weeks. 

I slowly opened my eyes and instantly looked into my daughters eyes. She had the biggest smile on her face and then hugged me tightly. During the hug I then found my sons eyes. He was sitting on Killian and his smile was as bright as his little sisters. 

Their eyes both were as blue as Killians, but they had my face and hair. If I wouldnt know any better I'd think, that they're twins, but they're not. Liam is five and Leia is three. 

I then slowly sat up while Leia was still hugging me. I gave her a small kiss on the forehead and held my right arm out for Liam, who was instantly joining our hug. 

It then didn't take long for Killian to join the three of us. 

After our family hug we all went down to the kitchen for some breakfast. Pop tarts. I remember that Killian used to hate them, but they've grown on him. Henry will be proud of him. They've bonded a lot since Killian and I live together. 

After breakfast we all got ready and drove to the nearest train station to pick Henry up. We obviously had good timing since Henrys train arrived the second we entered the train station. 

A few minutes later Henry and Violet were approaching us. I was the first one to hug him, but that didn't last long since Leia and Liam were pulling on his jacket the whole time, waiting for their turn. They really loved their big brother. 

The second I let go of Henry he picked them both up and hugged them tight before tickling them, which made them giggle a lot. Everyone at the station was watching them and most people had a smile on their face. It was really adorable. 

I then hugged Violet and Killian did the same. After that my husband put his arm around me and we began to leave the train station. Henry couldn't hold Violets hand like when they approached us because his siblings refused to let go of him, so he carried them both out towards my yellow bug. 

...

Later that day the whole family was sitting in the park on a blanket, having a small picnic.

Well not the whole family, that many people wouldn't fit on a single blanket. It was only Killian, Henry, Violet, Liam, Leia, my parents, my brother Neal and me. 

The kids weren't actually on the blanket though. Henry was swinging Liam around him and Violet was doing the same with Leia. Neal was running around them. The little ones were laughing so loud, that I think everyone in Storybrooke heard them. That makes me smile a lot. 

Killian: "What are you thinking about?"

I turn to my husband and smile at him before kissing him softly. 

Emma: "Nothing. I was just watching our kids and it made me happy."

Killian: "Yeah. They're adorable. I love them too."

Emma: "Its more than that. I just thought about them seeming so happy. That makes me happy."

Killian: "I know how you feel. I'm also glad, that they're happy. We never had that and I wouldn't wish our childhood on them."

A single tear slipped out of my eyes. It wasn't because I'm sad though. I just get very emotional when I'm around my true love. 

There are multiple moments it happened. For example when he told me, that I'm his happy ending. Or when he proposed to me a second time and promised to always be by my side, which was exactly what I needed to hear after so many people abandoned me. 

Emma: "I love you so much."

Killan: "I love you too."

We kissed again, this time it was more passionate, until my dad cleared his throat. 

David: "Get a room."

Killian: "Oh, we will, mate. Later. Don't worry."

I playfully hit his chest, but we both know that I don't mean it. We both crack up laughing. 

David: "Too much information. Also I take it back."

My mom rolled her eyes at that and now it was her time to playfully hit her true love. My dad seemed offended by it, but we know, that he could never be mad at my mom. He's just joking. 

David: "What?! I'm just protecting her, Snow. She's our little baby after all. Why don't you move back into the loft with us, Emma? I think that's a great idea."

Emma: "Oh. Really? What do you think, babe? Wouldn't it be nice to live in a loft with seven people? Nine at the moment?"

Killian: "Sorry, mate, but I think we have to say no. But we could always visit whenever we're not busy."

David glared at him. If I wouldn't be sure, that he really loves Killy, I'd be worried that my dad would kill him. Again. 

After all Captain Hook isn't so good at surviving after all even though he says it on a daily basis.


End file.
